


騎士與小裁縫：一個發生在十八世紀架空世界的浪漫愛情故事

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 十八世紀架空世界背景，外強中乾的恰拉以裁縫師饅x剛正不阿深藏不露的騎士團團長鑽，人物造型（不是人物設定）基本上用的是菲爾遜跟羅伯斯比。其它人物包括明明是言小標準女主角卻沒當上女主角（？）的Rion、友情出演騎士團團員的雪組諸位男役、友情出演王宮侍女的宙組諸位娘役、憑藉高顏值出場打醬油的梨花、以及聚眾簽賭並兼營地下錢莊的女神棍Madame Marianne Kiho。全三回完結外加一個後記。





	1. 可疑的小裁縫與為愛所苦的騎士團團長

 

 

　　「吾兒，凜國最高貴的公主，你即將遠嫁，與凰國太子共結連理，婚禮之前有什麼心願希望為父替你完成嗎？」

　　「父王，我只有一個請求。」

　　「說吧。」

　　「我希望，您能請那位與我自幼青梅竹馬一起長大，現在卻在民間生活的裁縫師，為我製作一件最美麗的結婚禮服。」

　　「…………」

　　「拜託您了，父王。」

 

 

　　騎士四守則：信仰、忠誠、勇敢、紀律。

　　精銳傭兵團「雪之騎士團」團長望海風斗現在有一點煩惱，他不太確定自己的部屬是不是還記得人間有四條守則存在，至少「紀律」這一項非常可疑。

　　因為他今天就在軍營大廳撞見一個女人。

　　「嗚哇啊啊啊團長好！」「團長好！」「團長好！」幾個小隊長用異常響亮的音量對他敬禮，同時神色倉皇地把不知道什麼東西全藏到桌子底下去。

　　「為什麼，軍營裡，會有女人？」望海沉聲問，幾個小隊長額頭開始出汗。

　　「……報告團長，她是占卜師。」副團長彩風咲奈說。

　　「占卜師？」望海半信半疑。

　　「是的！」彩風講話突然變得中氣十足，「軍人是個把頭顱掛在腰帶上的職業！弟兄們需要占卜來安定心情！紓解壓力！提升戰鬥品質！」

　　此時騎士團先鋒官朝美絢手中高舉兩張白底紅字的長方形紙跑進來「喂我選號選好了現在要找誰──」他看到飯廳中央的望海，馬上把手中紙條一揉往口袋裡塞。

　　「那是什麼？給我看。」望海說。

　　朝美抖著手交出紙條，一邊朝身旁同僚投以求救的眼神。彩風即刻接話，「那是靈籤號碼，籤詩占卜。」

　　「籤詩號碼是用圈選的嗎？」

　　「報告團長，圈圈象徵圓滿。」彩風回答，立正站好目不斜視。

　　在一旁站了很久的女子這時款擺柳腰走向前，花裡花俏的對望海一個揚手又一個半蹲，「尊貴的騎士團團長，請容小女子自我介紹，我是星辰與大氣的解讀者，靈鳥的支配者，觀天之眼的擁有者，獲得時間與大地鍾愛的占卜師Madame Marianne……」

　　「身分證上的名字？」望海問。

　　「……真彩希帆。」女子表情裡有一點點破功的不悅。

　　「你真的是占卜師嗎？你該不會是什麼特種行業的吧？」

　　此話一出在場團員全部「啊嘶──」「啊嘶──」地倒抽好幾口冷氣。「完蛋，瑪麗安奴夫人最討厭別人說……」小隊長之一的真那春人竊竊私語，被望海一個眼刀射過去趕忙閉嘴。

　　只見女子退開兩步，手腕一翻指頭一勾，眼中大放冷冽精光，「毀謗我的罪可是很重的。」她說，朝著望海一指，「我以高掛天際愛與美的金星女神之名施加詛咒！你將嘗到陷入戀愛之心的無上痛楚，永世不得翻身！」

　　什麼事都沒發生。

　　女子「哼」的一抬頭，提起裙襬傲然走了出去。

　　「搞屁啊……？」望海傻眼。

 

 

　　「雪之騎士團」目前受雇於凜國，全團駐紮在王宮外，職責是保衛王宮和首都。

　　「老子從來沒談過戀愛，以後也不會談戀愛！」王宮巡邏途中，望海一邊走一邊自言自語，「軍人不需要戀愛！什麼無上痛楚？哼！神棍！」

　　然後他在一天之中第二度傻眼。

　　眼前王宮走廊上迎面而來一個穿著平民衣服的金髮男子，懷裡抱著一個大箱子，東張西望原地繞圈圈，嘴裡還不停碎碎唸「啊我記得是這邊右轉難道不是嗎我的方向感又失靈了嗎可是印象裡面明明就……」

　　「喂！什麼人擅闖王宮！？」望海一個箭步向前拔劍指向來人。

　　「嗚哇！」那人驚叫，手中箱子差點掉下去，他急忙蹲了一下重新把箱子抱緊，「我，我來做衣服的……我在找凜音公主寢宮……」

　　「這裡可是宮殿深處！你怎麼進來的？」

　　「啊……啊我就自己憑印象找路……」

　　「箱子放下！手舉起來！」

　　「啊不要這樣，這個箱子很重要的不能亂放……」

　　「不能亂放……難道是炸藥！？」望海大驚，立刻吹響哨子，霎時間他與眼前的可疑人物就被騎士團團員四面圍住，一個個寶刀出鞘指向敵人喉嚨。

　　「嗚，嗚，別殺我，我真的不是什麼壞人……」男子一臉快被嚇哭的樣子，但卻把懷中箱子抱得更緊。

　　「怎麼回事？誰在公主寢宮附近動干戈？」遠處傳來女子高聲責問的聲音。

　　「啊，這個聲音難道是……Yuuri！是我！我在這裡！救命！」男子很虛的用高音向來人求救。

　　「……MaaSama？公主！是MaaSama！」

　　騎士團眾人只見一大群侍女簇擁著公主咚咚咚直奔過來，凜音公主邊跑邊大喊「無禮！放下武器！」

　　「嗚，Mirion──！我好想你！」

　　「大、大膽……竟然直呼公主乳名……」眾騎士面對眼前男子的僭越行為瞠目結舌。

　　「MaaSama！閃開啦你們臭男生都閃開！MaaSama──！」

　　眾人聽命讓開，望海還來不及判斷為什麼相同性別的生物在一瞬間硬被劃出社會階級，只見凜音公主猛虎般撲上來，往抱著大箱子的裁縫師身上東摸西拍，「啊太過分了你怎麼瘦這麼多！怎麼可以這樣！春野師傅一定欺負學徒對不對！啊但是你這張臉還是一樣圓啊御膳房招牌麵食那樣的圓啊怎麼還是這麼好捏我好感動～～～」

　　「咪尼翁你放手啦，」因為臉被往左右拉開而暫時口齒不清的小裁縫說，「先去給我工作的地方好不好？我抱箱子抱一整天手快斷了。」

　　「走走走我們走！我叫他們拿所有好吃的東西給你吃！」公主抱著裁縫師的胳膊就要走，侍女們一擁而上「來來MaaSama我們幫你搬箱子！」

　　「啊～Arisa！Kyanon！Shiichan！我的小花兒們都長大了呢！瞧瞧你們一個個居然都變得這麼可愛，啊這些年我錯過多少美麗的事物，你們怎麼忍心讓我這樣黯然神傷──」小裁縫一邊渾身散發沐浴在春風裡的幸福氣息一邊抱著手中箱子躲開侍女的手，「怎麼可以讓小花兒們搬這麼重的東西呢？我會心疼的！」

　　小裁縫與凜音公主一行人就這樣有說有笑揚長而去，徒留搞不清楚狀況的騎士團團員呆在原地，一陣秋風吹過。

　　「……團長，我們可以收隊了嗎？」

 

 

　　當天晚上，回到騎士團宿舍，望海覺得自己變得很不對勁。

　　打從今天目睹小裁縫與公主的互動之後，他胸口就突然開始悶悶的痛，一直在痛。他用手去確認位置，是心臟，痛的是他的心臟。只要一想到公主對小裁縫那種親暱的舉止，想到小裁縫看見公主時眼中那種無限疼愛與幸福的光芒，望海的心臟就開始發痛。溫柔的、甜美的、渴慕的，那樣的疼痛著。

　　而且還有一點點嫉妒，一點點失落。

　　難道……

　　冷汗一顆顆從望海背後沁出來，難道……

　　「怎麼會！」望海仰天長嘯，「詛咒太可怕了！我竟然愛上即將出嫁的凜音公主！！！」

 

 

　　隔天一早望海就往軍營大廳去，進門就問「喂！昨天那個女人在哪裡？」

　　「嗚哇哇哇團長好！」「團長好！」「團長好！」圍著方桌的三名騎士從椅子上彈起來立正，不知是誰撞得桌上一陣嘩啦啦響。

　　「……你們三個在幹嘛？」

　　「……」「……」朝美和煌羽面面相覷，最後又是彩風開口「報告團長，瑪麗安奴夫人在幫我們算塔羅牌。」

　　「算塔羅牌要四個人圍一個方桌？」

　　「團體價比較便宜。」

　　「而且塔羅牌是長這樣立方體的嗎？」

　　「……這是東方神秘國度的版本。」女子懶洋洋的從方桌後起身，「請看彩風副團長的牌，他有三個錢幣三，三個權杖一，寶劍六七八……」

　　「寶劍六七八為什麼是某種奇特的異國文字？」

　　「寶劍戾氣太重，應避免圖像。」瑪麗安奴在胸前比了一個手勢。「願神明保佑我們。」

　　「………好算了現在不跟你們計較這個。我說，你這個魔女！昨天到底對我做了什麼？現在就把詛咒解除，否則我當場劈了你！」

　　「蝦毀？難道瑪麗安奴夫人還真有……」煌羽瞪大眼睛低聲問，馬上收到旁邊另外兩個人的「噓──！」

　　只見女子輕移蓮步款款向前，「尊貴的騎士團團長，請聽小女子一言，」她謙卑卻不掩得意之情地笑著，「這不是我能決定的，金星女神的詛咒不是隨便可以收回，否則神明的威嚴何在？」

　　「好，我願意付出任何代價，你要什麼代價？」望海問。

　　女子比出五根手指。

　　「五百元？」

　　「五萬。」

　　「…敲詐啊你！？」

　　「不給算了。唉可憐的男人啊，問世間情為何物，直叫人生死相許……」

　　「好，好，」望海咬牙，識時務者為俊傑。「五萬是吧？發薪日我一定給你。」

　　「發薪日？漲價了，六萬。」

　　「喂你個──」望海把一連串會被消音的形容詞與名詞硬是吞回肚子裡去。

　　「我得考慮通貨膨脹。」

　　「……六萬太多了，」望海的氣已經虛了一半，「這樣我下個月房貸繳不出來，還有兩筆保險費。」

　　「啊，房貸跟保險費……」騎士團眾團員紛紛發出感同身受的哀嘆，「瑪麗安奴夫人，我們替團長求情了，算他便宜一點吧？」

　　瑪麗安奴長嘆，「四萬，不能再少了，這是金星女神的慈悲。」她閉目凝神口中唸唸有詞，「啊，我聽到了，女神的智慧之聲……」

　　她張開眼睛直視望海，「女神說，『和你所愛的對象接吻，然後服從你心靈的指示，詛咒就會解除，你就能得到幸福。』」

 

 

　　展望未來吃土歲月，望海頹然離開大廳，結果才踏進辦公室就接到新任務。

　　「二十四小時跟監裁縫師朝夏？」心情正差的望海剛好缺一個出氣包，他皮笑肉不笑反問送信來的宮中侍從，「凜國國王是把我們這些精銳騎士當白癡嗎？一個小裁縫師有什麼好跟監的？」

　　侍從屁滾尿流拿著信逃走。

　　一個小時後，凜國宰相壽大人親自光臨騎士團。

　　「欸各位好──聽說各位對國王新派的任務有點疑慮？」

　　以望海為首的騎士團幹部在會議室排排坐，用最冷酷的眼光試圖凍死凜國宰相

　　「壽大人，」望海連清喉嚨的聲音都帶著冰，「貴國國王對我們的職業性質好像有點誤解，我們『雪之騎士團』是浴血作戰的精銳傭兵，不是徵信社，更不是國王陛下父愛過剩對女兒過保護的執行官員，請不要把家務事丟到我們頭上。」

　　「啊，各位真的誤會了，」壽大人長嘆，「這本來是王室家醜外揚，但現在為了取信於各位也不得不說了。其實朝夏原本是我們凜國的太子。」

　　「……蝦米！？」核彈級的爆料把騎士團團員高冷氣質全部炸到九霄雲外去。

　　「各位應該聽說過，現在的國王陛下娶過兩任王后，對吧？第一任王后是在很久以前就跟國王離婚，離婚的原因據說是因為王后另外有好幾個情人，一查之下發現連太子的生父大概都不是國王本人。凜音公主原本是國王的私生女，因為是女孩所以從小接進宮來養大，跟當時的太子一起長大。國王與第一任王后離婚之後續娶公主的母親為后，於是凜音公主就成了公主，但原本的太子卻被廢位，貶出宮外成為平民，大概就是這麼一回事。」

　　「也就是說，這個小裁縫的身分其實很敏感？」彩風問。

　　「是的。」壽大人嘆氣，「朝夏前太子出宮以後，表面上是進了一代裁縫大師春野門下當學徒，跟著師傅周遊列國，但誰都不知道他去這些國家真正的目的是什麼，會不會暗中經營反叛勢力想要回來奪權。如今讓他進宮也是因為國王愛女心切，無法拒絕即將出嫁的凜音公主要求，但公主一個女流之輩哪裡懂得這些風雲詭譎？所以，此事還請騎士團的諸位多多幫忙，隨時看守這人在宮中的行動，這是攸關凜國太平的大事，千萬千萬。」

 

 

　　「這個，Mirion你摸摸看，」裁縫師朝夏把一方布塊遞給公主，「羅緞錦，北方幾個國家的特產，凰國的特別有名，質地不細但是厚實，光澤也比較內斂。我想你的結婚禮服就用這個吧，喜歡嗎？」

　　「反正我摸不出來差別，我是全世界最遲鈍的公主。」凜音公主嘻嘻笑著，「這塊也是凰國的嗎？」

　　「沒錯，」朝夏得意洋洋，「嘿嘿，告訴你，為了給你做這件衣服我還特地先跑去凰國一趟，千辛萬苦把那邊幾家布廠的真絲布樣全部弄到手。鏘鏘──」他攤開桌上一大本活頁冊子，「這麼大一本全都是，讓你挑個夠。怎麼樣，有沒有很愛我？」

　　「……討厭啦，」凜音公主突然開始揉眼睛，「你幹嘛要這麼辛苦啦？MaaSama是大笨蛋。」

　　朝夏伸手，溫柔地替凜音公主拭去眼角淚珠，「當然啦，因為你是我從小最疼愛的……Mirion。」他把活頁大冊子舉到公主臉前，「來，趕快挑，挑好了才能跟凰國下訂單，你如果害我工作拖延我就打你屁股。」

　　「你才不敢。」公主朝小裁縫吐舌頭，「你從來就只會打嘴砲而已。」

　　「打你的嘴砲。」

　　「你居然捏我臉。」

　　「你先捏的。」

　　又來了。守衛在一旁的望海皺起眉頭，左手暗暗撫上胸口，他的心臟又開始痛，歡喜的、失落的、甜美的、酸酸的痛。沙場征戰多年，原來自己心裡還是有一塊軟柔柔的部分，正被細不可見的絲線牽扯著，那種想將某個人擁入懷裡的渴望。

　　「我怎麼可能去吻凜音公主呢？」望海落寞的自言自語，「都不要說道德問題，這太有違我的職業原則。」

　　無計可施，這痛楚大概會跟著自己一輩子吧，望海絕望地想著。事到如今，他能做的只有一件事：用自己的生命保護凜音公主，決不讓她受到任何人的一點傷害，這是騎士之愛最終極的體現。

　　這裁縫師是個危險人物，一定要死死盯好他，無時無刻都不能放鬆。望海的軍人直覺強烈的告訴他他應該這麼做。

 

 

　　「我們團長的軍人直覺極靈，」休息時間四人把方桌變茶桌，剛胡了一把大三元心情大好的彩風一邊嗑瓜子一邊說，「靈到爆，但需要經過某種處理，不能直接用字面意義來判斷。」

　　「哦？」千嬌百媚的莊家替另外三人斟茶，朝美煌羽一邊「謝謝謝謝」接過茶杯，一邊噙著淚把蓋上手印的借據呈給瑪麗安奴夫人。

　　「如果他認為敵人會從右邊攻來，我們就把所有軍力調去防守左邊，」彩風說，「如果他堅稱敵軍半夜會來襲擊，我們當天晚上就可以放心睡成豬。屢試不爽。這是比較簡單的例子，其他還有些很複雜的，反正就是他的直覺神準，但裡面總會有某一個地方跟事實完全相反，我們只要判斷是哪個地方然後去調整就行了。」

　　「那團長大人他自己知道嗎？」

　　「他當然不知道，」彩風搖頭，「我們都不敢讓他知道，怕他會傷心。不要看我們團長那樣，他情感很纖細的，聽吟遊詩人說故事會聽到咬手帕哭的那種。上次他聽圓桌武士，亞瑟王死掉以後他整整鬱了三天走路自帶陰風，我們大家只好去找那個吟遊詩人叫他寫一篇同人HE。」

　　「……」

　　「現在想想，那篇同人HE好像變成亞瑟王跟梅林法師從此永遠幸福快樂的生活在一起，不過反正團長高興就好。」

　　「……………」

 

 

　　「啊～Mirion你這個腰，」幾天後，當班的望海才走進工作室就目睹小裁縫手拿布尺對公主上下其手，「你又在亂減肥對吧？什麼『一天只吃一顆蘋果』是吧？白天餓死自己然後晚上摸進御膳房生啃火腿對吧？不要以為我不知道，以前Kyanon她們都會來跟我告狀……」

　　「我才沒有！哼，我這是天生麗質身材好！」凜音公主跩成二五八萬的扭扭扭。

　　「啊不要亂動我尺寸跑掉了啦，豬頭──」

　　「你才豬頭。」

　　「你是大豬頭。」

　　「那你是大豬頭的哥哥大大豬頭。」

　　朝夏的手頓了一下，沒有說話。

　　凜音公主癟了癟嘴，「我不管，你本來就是──」

　　「Mirion，」朝夏拍拍公主的頭，「…沒事的。不要動，讓我量你的小豬屁股。」

　　「……誰是小豬，你最討厭了啦。」凜音公主雙手張開，把嘴癟成一條線。

　　「好了，來，站直，不要憋氣──」

　　凜音公主突然指著望海直跺腳，「出去！公主量身是你們這些守衛能看的嗎？放肆！出去！」

　　「我們是奉了國王命令……」望海為難的開口。

　　「出去。」凜音沉聲，「騎士團團員以後不准再踏進這間工作室，這是凜國公主的命令。」幾名侍女紛紛起身，神情嚴肅地瞪視著望海等人。

　　望海嘆口氣，朝凜音公主行一個禮然後往外走。

　　「團長……？」

　　「公主說了，這是命令。」望海對其他幾個騎士說，「軍人服從命令。」

　　一行人在工作室外頭，聽見小裁縫低聲對公主說什麼，聽見公主高聲說「……我就是要講給他們聽啊！整天盯著你，把你當什麼？如果你還是太子的話──」

　　「Mirion！」

　　「……」

　　屋裡的氣氛似乎有點僵滯，過一會兒小裁縫不知道又壓低聲音對公主說了什麼，公主突然爆出幾聲「欸！？咦！？啊！？」然後接著一連串「啊你不早講你不早講太討厭了啦──」的尖叫外加尖笑。

　　「……公主讓你們進來。」名叫Arisa的侍女出來傳話，臉上帶著非常古怪的強裝鎮定的笑容。

　　望海帶著幾個騎士滿頭霧水回到工作室，只聽到小裁縫一邊工作一邊不停跟公主咬耳朵，勉勉強強好像聽得出一點對話內容：

　　「你居然喜歡這種五五身的？」

　　「不是，他臉不錯，臉是我的菜。」

　　「方臉？」

　　「嗯我對這種有稜有角的比較沒有抵抗力……」

　　「這叫做互補嗎？」

　　「我勒死你喔。喔而且你有機會的話偷偷瞄一下，他那個袖子下面的手臂線條……」

　　「你都沒在幫我量衣服你都在視堅。」啪啪啪。

　　「不要亂打我，我手上有凶器，等一下別針戳到你穴道裡去。」

　　「你有異性沒人性。」

　　「對不起喔不是異性。」

　　接下來的就什麼都聽不清楚了，只是整個過程望海都有種自己莫名被扒光的毛骨悚然感覺。

　　類似的狀況持續好一陣子，禮服的進度不斷進展，凰國的珍貴布料按時送達，凜音公主每天來工作室待好久，一進門就「嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿」然後跟小裁縫拼命講悄悄話還用手指互戳，直到小裁縫開始「好了啦不要鬧再吵我把你趕出去」公主才會住手。

　　望海把自己的輪班時間提高一倍，整天在小裁縫工作室監視他的行動，把團裡公事都交給作戰長彩凪翔去處理。「為啥？」彩凪問他，「我以為團長你覺得這個跟監任務根本是浪費騎士團人力。」

　　「我改變想法了，」望海回答，「這件事情有個總是讓我渾身上下不舒服的地方，我一定要搞清楚那是什麼。」

　　彩凪點點頭，「我完全同意您的想法，團長請加油。」

 

 

　　騎士團軍營大廳，瑪麗安奴夫人拿著錢袋與簿子穿梭眾人之間嬌叱，「新賭盤！目前作戰長方一賠二，副團長方一賠十！下好離手！」

　　「我贏定了，」彩風微笑，「你等著連舖蓋都輸光吧，作戰長。」

　　「還不知道呢，」彩凪報以相同的笑容。「要對團長有信心啊，可愛的副團長。」

　　「欸，」總務奏乃靠到彩風身邊，「這盤我可是跟著你押了啊，你確定嗎？」

　　彩風一臉十拿九穩的自信表情，「當然。那個裁縫師那種恰拉以人設一定是個大總攻，更何況這世上有一種東西，那是人一旦過了青春期就再也無法逾越的鴻溝。」

　　「是什麼？」

　　「身高差。」

 

 

　　夜已深，望海在宿舍床上翻來覆去，怎麼樣也睡不著。

　　「一定是因為再過幾天公主就要出嫁了，」他對著窗口一輪明月說，「我們會護送公主一路到凰國，守護她舉行大婚，然後我們的任務就結束了，就會離開這裡。」

　　然後就再也見不到……

　　望海不想想下去，他一翻身從床上起來，決定出去走走散心。

　　穿過果園，經過流水，拐過長廊，赫然看見遠方一間小屋還亮著燈火。

　　「……怎麼又走到這裡了？我真是個工作狂。」望海長嘆。

　　他信步過去，小屋門外一名騎士見到他忙著要行禮，被他制止，「不用，不要發出聲音。」

　　「是。」騎士低聲回應。

　　「裡面值班的是誰？」

　　「作戰長和真那小隊長。」

　　「好。」望海擺擺手，下級騎士又回復站崗姿勢。他從窗口望進去，看見小裁縫坐在板凳上，懷裡捧著凜音公主的大禮服，瞇眼細細一針一針在繡什麼，好幾個侍女湊在旁邊看，蓬蓬裙在燭光明暗下開成一朵朵花。

　　「這個啊……」小裁縫一邊工作一邊跟身旁的侍女說，「這個是愛情的符咒呦，這是愛心，上面戴著王冠，裡面有IXXR，是金星女神的符號。把這個用隱針繡繡在三角胸衣裡面，它就會貼著你的心臟。」

　　侍女們如小鳥點頭，Arisa推推Ebi，「你去拿紙筆畫下來啦。」

　　「幹嘛啦？」Ebi紅著臉推回去。

　　「Ebi要結婚了。」Kyanon得意地告密。

　　「咦──？什麼時候？跟誰結婚？」小裁縫瞪大眼睛。

　　「對啊，跟誰跟誰？」幾個侍女紛紛起鬨。

　　「不要鬧了啦！還能跟誰啦！」Ebi伸手啪啪啪開始亂打人。

　　「啊──難怪，所以你不會跟Mirion一起去凰國？」

　　「對啊，」Ebi的聲音低了下來，「對不起喔，我臨陣脫逃。」

　　「白癡。」小裁縫伸手拍拍Ebi的臉頰，「我幫你用剩下的絲線繡一個，結婚禮物。」

　　「咦不要這樣啦！」Ebi嚇得直擺手，「這個太貴重了啦不要這樣……」

　　「沒關係，這是給我最可愛的小花兒哪。」小裁縫一邊笑一邊感嘆，「啊，有時候我覺得你們女孩子真是種奇特的生物，明明平常像花一樣柔軟，好像風一吹就會飄走，可是卻得年紀輕輕就嫁到一個自己完全不熟悉的環境裡，逼自己去面對各種各樣陌生而辛苦的事，怎麼會有這樣美麗又這樣堅強的東西呢？」

　　燭火一搖，窗邊的彩凪注意到窗外人影，「……團長？」他低聲問。

　　「沒事，我只是在散步。」望海擺手。「你們繼續。」

　　「是。」

　　望海轉身離去，不知為何心裡漲滿某種說不出的惆悵，還有想要保護什麼的慾望。一定是因為凜音公主，堅強又美麗的凜音公主，他心想。

　　彩凪默默目送團長遠去。

 

 

　　「瑪麗安奴夫人，我要加碼。」

　　「欸咦！？」大廳裡不少人變了臉色，「作戰長你為什麼……難道昨夜你值班的時候發生了什麼事！？」

　　「背影，背影可以傳達很多訊息。」彩凪微笑，「噢對了，真那小隊長也要押一份，押我這方。」

 


	2. 旅途就是要用來發生一些什麼事情的：首先我們要來點內憂

 

 

　　就這麼樣，凜音公主出發前往凰國的日子終於到了。騎士團團員個個都做好萬全準備，護送公主一行人以及公主最珍貴的嫁妝：鑲著珍貴寶石「百花之蜜」與「宇宙之心」的項鍊，千里迢迢前往目的地。

　　出發前一晚，雪之騎士團團長長驅直入小裁縫工作室，當著所有幫忙整理禮服與打包的凜國侍女面前告訴小裁縫：

　　「這趟旅途上，每晚你都跟我睡同一間，記住了。」

　　然後他就帥氣轉身離去，不理會背後侍女們高八度的「納尼──」「烏索──」「牙敗牙敗牙敗──」「MaaSama頭上冒蒸氣了誰快去幫他拿冰袋──」等等此起彼落的喊聲。

　　領兵統帥絕對要在第一線以身作則，這是望海素來信奉的職業操守；既然小裁縫是他們的首要監視對象，那監視他的工作自然得由自己來扛，絕不能偷懶。望海覺得自己連腳步都輕快了起來，連黑暗夜色都擋不住他的心情飛揚。小學課本說得果然沒錯，一個認真負責的人才是最快樂的人。

　　在工作室值班的真那春人將一切看在眼裡，並開始打算贏錢之後要幫爸媽買間大房子。

 

　　隔天一大早，一行人就這麼各懷心思地踏上了旅途……

 

 

**一、首先我們要來點內憂**

 

 

旅途第一站，鄉下小鎮A。

 

 

　　「哨點都安排好了嗎？」望海問副團長彩風。

　　「好了。」彩風回答。

　　「班表？」

　　「好了。」

　　「命令有確實傳達下去？」

　　「確實傳達。」作戰長彩凪回答。

　　「很好。這裡離都城不遠，看似安全，但還是不能放鬆警備，可別上路第一天就出問題。就這樣，解散。」

　　看著兩名屬下離開，望海把杯裡的酒喝乾，離開已經空無一人的大廳起身回房。房裡只有壁爐餘燼的黯淡光芒，望海就著一點光點起燭火，坐在桌前攤開日記本細細記下當天發生的事。好不容易寫完最後一句話，他把本子收好，站起來伸了伸懶腰脫下外衣準備睡覺，正當他要脫襯衣的時候……

　　「啊嘶──烏茲哭西──」

　　「誰！？」望海猛地一回身，房內完全不見人影，只有他那位室友的床上有一隻看起來非常做作的棉被巨蛹。

　　「出來。」望海沉聲命令。

　　蛹的頂部慢慢冒出一捧金色的毛，然後是一雙大眼睛，大眼睛眨了兩下之後又突然「啊我的小心臟──不行，燭光這個角度照在肩膀跟腰的線條上面實在太──」然後縮回被子裡去。

　　「出來！」望海低喝。

　　「啊怎麼辦我好像應該叫你先穿好衣服但我又不想叫你穿好衣服……」棉被蛹開始以奇特的方式蠕動。

　　「出來，否則我拿佩劍捅進去。」

　　棉被蛹瞬間結凍，然後這次是一顆比較完整的金毛頭冒了出來。

　　「你臉的顏色深得很奇怪。」望海對蛹裡的人說。

　　「我知道。」那人點點頭。「我肝火旺。」

　　「睡覺就睡覺為什麼要把頭蒙起來？」

　　「這樣可以排毒。」

　　「你剛才說那個『烏茲哭西』是什麼意思？」

　　「裁縫專業術語，稜文浮花錦打三層手風琴式褶襉。」

　　「……」望海有點懷疑自己是不是被江湖郎中唬得團團轉，但一時又不知道從何查證起，他突然很想飛鴿傳書給消費者保護基金會。

　　「算了，想必你也知道，我之所以要求跟你同房間，目的就是為了監視你，請你安分一點，這樣我們兩個都好過，我也不想在護送凜音公主出嫁的過程中發生什麼太粗暴的事。」望海冷冷的說。

　　「…………」金毛頭眨了兩下眼，然後默默縮回棉被蛹裡面去。望海聽到棉被蛹裡傳來非常模糊不清的聲音，勉勉強強只分辨得出「噢我們可以再粗暴一點」和「我當然知道你在『堅視』我齁齁」兩句話，如果不是聚精會神非常用心地聽著根本不可能聽出來。

　　望海對於自己偵測敵情能力的提升感到十分滿意，於是放心地爬上自己的床睡了。

　　完全沒有注意到房間鑰匙孔裡從頭到尾都有隻眼睛在看。

 

 

　　另一間雙人房裡，彩凪闔上睡前讀物《歌劇魅影》，愉快地伸了伸懶腰，拉起被子正準備躺平。門喀踏一聲打開，他旅程中的室友彩風咲奈大步走進來。

　　「晚安，副團長……」呵欠打到一半的彩凪突然發覺事情不對，彩風直朝他的床過來，一手「碰」的一聲搭上床頭板，帶著滿滿的狂霸邪佞氣場逼到他面前。

　　「晚安，作戰長，」彩風微笑，「這叫『床咚』。」

　　彩凪吞了一口口水，「你、你想幹嘛？」

　　「只是通知你一下，我剛才去找瑪麗安奴夫人，把賭注提高了三倍。」彩風在彩凪眼前一根一根比出三根手指，「三，倍。」

　　「什麼意思！？」彩凪大驚。

　　「只是讓你有點心理準備而已，親愛的作戰長。情報果然是軍人的第二生命呢。」彩風用其中一根手指把彩凪下巴一挑，然後跩跩的起身，「唉，可惜，太可惜了。要知道，如果人的視線可以造成物質性的實際效果，我現在根本就已經贏了啊──！」他得意大笑，轉身走回自己的臥鋪，一倒頭就呼呼大睡。

 

 

　　「我竟然被床咚，還是被下級生床咚……」一直到隔天早上，彩凪仍然心神不寧。「我竟然被下級生床咚還被挑下巴……」

　　「那個，作戰長，」真那關切的說，「我了解你的心情，但你可以不要一臉『我的身子已經不乾淨了』的表情嗎？這樣會害我們想開另一個賭盤。」

　　「……住你的腦。」彩凪打了個冷顫，覺得自己總算回復正常。「事情不太妙，副團長那傢伙不知道掌握了什麼不為人知的情報，我們得實行B計畫。」

　　「是，作戰長。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「但是我們沒有B計畫。」

　　「…………」

 

 

 

旅途第二站　靠近海港的鄉下小鎮B

 

　　「這就是B計畫。全部買下來帶走。」

　　「…………」

　　「真那小隊長你面有難色，是怎麼回事？」

　　「我……這個味道有點太……」

　　「賭局重要還是你的鼻子重要？」

　　「作戰長你為什麼不分擔一點？」

　　「萬一被同房間的副團長發現怎麼辦？」

　　「那我萬一被同房間的小隊員發現怎麼辦？」

　　「跟他們說你止汗劑用完了，然後叫他們閉嘴。」

　　「………………………………你這個完全沒有同期愛的傢伙。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「沒事。」

 

 

 

旅途第三站　RPG必備的迷霧森林

 

第一天

 

　　午餐，野炊。

　　「從今天開始就是蠻荒地帶了啊……」看著生火煮飯忙東忙西的騎士團團員與凜國宮廷侍從們，望海叉著腰長嘆，「聽說這帶森林還算乾淨，只有偶爾一些小賊小盜匪，希望這段旅程一切順利，不要出什麼差錯……」

　　「團長，」作戰長彩凪不知道什麼時候出現在他身邊，手裡端著一個大托盤，「吃午飯。」

　　「……什麼味道？」望海皺眉頭。

　　「就地取材的野戰行軍糧食，請您將就一下。」彩凪鎮靜回答，「蠔乾蓋飯、蠔乾湯與蠔乾涼拌筊白筍。」

　　「…………」望海知道軍人行軍作戰的一大原則就是不能挑食，於是也就默默接下托盤，看著作戰長帶著滿意笑容離去。

 

　　晚餐，野炊。

　　「蠔乾粥、蠔乾紅燒豆腐與蠔乾滷白菜。」

　　「………………」望海知道軍人行軍作戰的一大原則就是不能挑食，於是也就默默接下托盤，看著作戰長帶著滿意笑容離去。

 

第二天

 

　　午餐，野炊。

　　「蠔乾羹麵、蠔乾烘蛋與蠔乾炒地瓜葉。」

　　「…………………………………」望海知道軍人行軍作戰的一大原則就是不能挑食，於是也就默默接下托盤，看著作戰長帶著滿意笑容離去。

 

　　晚餐，野炊。

　　「蠔乾披薩、蠔乾薯條與蠔乾生菜沙拉。」

　　「…………………………………………………」

　　望海默默接下托盤，看著作戰長帶著滿意笑容離去，然後趁著沒人住意把裡面的蠔乾全部挑出來，餵給一路上跟在隊伍旁邊搖尾巴找人玩的野狗群。

 

 

第三天

 

　　「喂，」夜深人靜時分，總務奏乃偷偷與半夜摸出營帳的副團長彩風接頭，「剛才我去巡哨，第二哨的哨兵是真那的小隊員，他說他們小隊長從海港鎮之後就拒用止汗劑，隊員哭求他都不聽，現在每晚帳篷裡散發濃烈蠔味，連戴口罩睡覺都沒用。」

　　「……！」彩風眉頭一皺，「這幾天團長的膳食是誰在送？」

　　「作戰長。」

　　「……這是詐賭！」彩風氣得火冒三丈，「這些傢伙，竟然……騎士的品格何在！？騎士團的榮譽何在！？」

　　「那我們怎麼辦？」奏乃急得直冒汗，「我可是把今年年終獎金都押進去了啊！要去跟瑪麗安奴夫人抗議嗎？」

　　「不，」彩風計上心間，立即掏出紙筆振筆疾書：牛蒡、鹿茸、韭菜籽、袋鼠精、雄蜂精、鱉精……「這種事情對方如果否認你根本死無對證，事到如今只能以暴制暴。你下回巡哨的時候暗中聯絡所有押我們這邊的人，假如有這些保健食品的通通交出來。」

 

 

第四天

 

　　「啊～～好祥和。」朝夏百無聊賴坐在營火邊發呆。

　　「啊～～～～超級祥和。」凜音公主百無聊賴坐在朝夏旁邊發呆。

　　「我沒吃飽。」朝夏哀嘆。

　　「那你這兩餐還剩那麼多。」

　　「這兩餐都有怪怪的藥味，而且我午飯後就開始全身燥熱，完了這次是真的肝火旺，萬一又長滿臉痘怎麼辦？我怎麼見人？」朝夏泫然欲泣。

　　「我茶樹精油借你。」

　　「我愛你。」

　　「先好意提醒你喔，爆痘的話絕對不要做那種帶妝睡覺的事，當心臉爛掉。」

　　「……我完了，那我不是得戴面具？萬一讓他看到我卸妝後滿臉紅豆冰，我的幸福就會跟這裡的霧一樣隨著朝陽散去。」朝夏繼續哀嘆，「我是全世界最不幸的人，我現在好餓，晚餐我三分之二都餵了狗，牠們都比我吃得飽，而且牠們吃得非常開心還呼朋引伴。」

　　「我看團長這兩天也都一副沒吃飽的樣子，」凜音說，「說不定這是真愛的共鳴。」

　　「……我這幾天都在想，不知道他『野外求生』能力怎樣。」朝夏突然沉吟。

　　「你髒死了。」啪啪啪

　　「你才髒死了，我明明就什麼都沒說。」啪啪啪啪啪

　　「不然你來跟我們一起吃好了，我們的食物很正常。」

　　「我很想，」朝夏搖頭「可是不行，追男朋友要從討好他的閨密開始，我一定要跟騎士團員打好關係，餓死事小失戀事大。」

　　「你就假裝吃掉然後把東西偷偷餵狗，等吃飯時間結束再溜過來，我們幫你留一份，沒人會發現。」

　　「……Mirion，此時此刻你是我心中唯一的愛。」

　　「能維持多久？」

　　「維持到我下一次瞄到團長的頸部與下巴線條之前。」

 

 

第五天

 

　　日正當中，森林裡風和日麗，隊伍在一條小溪旁稍事停留淘米煮飯，好一片宜人的野地風光。

　　望海獨自一人避到岸邊巨石頂上，他之所以要坐在這裡，當然是因為該處視野極佳，遠近地勢一覽無遺，是最好的警備點（至於這樣可以躲開作戰長耳目把蠔乾默默挑出來，這並不是一身軍人魂的望海主要考慮的事，真的）。

　　不過，此時的望海並沒有在瞭望遠方，而是用必死的表情看著手中盤子。盤子裡滿滿的蔥花蛋炒飯，米粒一顆顆渾圓飽滿，已經看不見半顆蠔乾，但依舊噴著嗆鼻蠔味。

　　望海下定決心，一手捏住鼻子，另一手拿起湯匙，正閉上眼睛要把第一口送進嘴裡──

　　「嗚哇啊啊啊！呼，呼哈，嚇死我了好難爬，好恐怖……」

　　望海以迅雷不及掩耳的速度回頭，手中湯匙尾端銳利處已經對準來者眉心。

　　「……你來幹嘛？」他問眼前脖子上掛著一個大包袱、呆在原地嚇傻了的小裁縫。

　　小裁縫很緩慢地把舉高作投降狀的其中一隻手往下移動，指指脖子前面像西伯利亞雪橇犬一樣掛著的包裹。「給你，呃，送午餐。」

　　「我有午餐，」望海沒那麼容易被說服，「騎士團的。」

　　「不是，我看你這幾天好像都沒吃飽的樣子，欸，不是要批評的意思你不要生氣喔，不過我覺得你們騎士團的飯最近味道都怪怪的。這是mirion……抱歉，凜音公主他們的膳食，我想說你會不會比較想吃這個。」

　　看望海沒有進一步反應，小裁縫慢慢解下包袱拿出一個便當盒，打開遞到望海面前。

　　白飯，蒸蛋，兩個炒青菜，一根滷雞腿。就是一個正常的便當，正常，「正常」，大寫加粗體加引號加兩條底線的正常。

　　望海的手不受大腦控制地接下便當，然後吃了一口。

　　白飯，浸透了滷汁和雞油的白飯，沒有一點點點點蠔味。

　　望海很想要跪下來親吻大地並感謝所有的農夫爺爺。

　　一直到便當盒見了底，望海才想起來自己好像應該處於戒備狀態。他抬起頭，看見始終睜著大眼睛帶著靦腆的笑容盯著他看的小裁縫。嗯……

　　望海不是以學科見長，但當傭兵的或多或少都學過一些醫學知識，所以望海知道突然大量進食會刺激胰島素分泌進而導致血糖濃度急遽變化，中樞神經收到訊息後就會開始製造多巴胺，因而導致人的心情變佳。

　　所以望海此時覺得小裁縫那張圓臉看起來好可愛非常可愛，一定也是因為這種簡單生物化學反應的緣故。

　　解決方法很簡單，繼續維持飲食，等到身體習慣了，血糖濃度就會維持穩定，於是腦內化學就會回復正常。

　　前提是要繼續維持飲食。

　　「謝謝你，」望海對小裁縫綻出最迷人的笑容，「以後我們每餐都一起吃便當吧……朝夏。」

　　小裁縫眼睛瞪大了一倍，然後臉開始迅速變紅，望海有種親眼目睹螃蟹在蒸籠裡被蒸熟過程的錯覺。

　　嗯，這人果然肝火很旺。

 

　　當天晚餐後，朝夏「此時此刻你是我最愛的人」的對象換成了凜國侍從團主廚Kyanon女士。

　　不過當然也只持續到他回營帳看到望海的頸部與下巴線條之前。

 

 

第六天

 

　　「…欸咦？怎麼少了好幾個人？Shiichan他們咧？」朝夏一進公主大帳就東張西望問道。

　　「去採花。Yuuri提議說採一路上的花做成壓花送給凰國王子，我叫Shiichan跟Maya去幫她。」凜音一邊回答一邊忙著挪屁股，「來啦來啦，MaaSama你坐這裡！」

　　「Yuuri真是冰雪聰明哪……」朝夏不禁感嘆，「不像某隻小豬。」

　　「豬是種智商很高的哺乳動物，」凜音微笑，「當初太傅教自然課的時候你都在睡覺。」

　　「哼。」朝夏愉悅地自然而然擠到侍女堆中間，「小花兒們在說什麼呢這麼開心？我也要湊熱鬧。」

　　「我們在講故事！」「戀愛故事！」「暗戀跟告白的故事！」「沒有大冒險只有真心話！」侍女們你一言我一語搶著說，然後又有人開始喊「MaaSama講故事！」「戀愛故事！」

　　「啊……」朝夏好像有點遲疑。「怎麼突然想講這個？」

　　「就進了迷霧森林以來一直跟著我們的那群野狗啊，」坐在朝夏對面的Arisa解釋，「最近這幾天開始不知道是怎樣，每天晚上都聽到牠們嗚嗚嗚此起彼落情歌對唱（當然接下來就是一些聽起來怪怪的嗯嗯嗷嗷的聲音，但這種事情身為王宮侍女的好女孩Arisa是不會講出口的），然後白天就看到牠們我蹭你你舔我，超浪漫的啦！我們也想談戀愛！不能談戀愛只好講戀愛故事過乾癮，MaaSama也來講！我們要聽！」

　　「講啦！」凜音啪地黏上去巴住朝夏手臂，「講講講講講講──」

　　「……好吧，那我就捨命陪君子──以及小豬。」朝夏俐落閃過凜音攻向他的九陰白骨爪。「那我，嗯……我從最最開頭講起好了，就是我剛拜在春野師傅門下當學徒的時候……」

　　「吼！師生戀？不倫！？嗯春野師傅也算是有稜有角雖然他的臉比較像某種哺乳動物……」

　　朝夏一拳對準凜音K下去。

　　「不是好嗎！？安靜聽我講啦。」朝夏清了清喉嚨又開始講，視線有意無意看到坐在帳篷門口值班的望海，然後像是自己對自己笑了一笑，不理會頭上腫出一個包眼淚直流的凜音。「那時候我才剛開始學量身，有一天店裡來了個年輕男客人，師傅就叫我去幫他量……」

　　望海豎起耳朵聚精會神聽著，畢竟這些都是關於監視對象的重要情報。他聽到小裁縫說對方怎樣跟他搭訕說他好可愛，怎樣邀他放假的時候一起出去，第一次牽手，第一次接吻，第一次……

　　「嗯哼，反正我們後來就住在一起，」朝夏接下去說，全然忽視凜音公主「啊啊你竟然把重要劇情打馬賽克你還是人嗎你」的慘叫。「在這之前師傅就勸過我，說他覺得這個人不正經，當時我根本不裡他，現在想想這就叫做『不聽老人言』吧，雖然讓春野師傅知道我說他是老人我應該會死很慘……總之住在一起之後我愈來愈覺得事情不對勁，我發覺我連他的職業是什麼都搞不清楚，然後他三天兩頭就往城外跑，後來我下定決心要知道到底怎麼回事，結果啊，我才發現……」朝夏頓了一下，長長嘆了一口氣，「才發現那人的目的只是想跟朋友炫耀『老子在跟前王子交往』。」

　　「……然後？」凜音公主握緊了小拳頭問。

　　「然後，然後事情就變得有點不好看，」朝夏吐吐舌頭，「我氣炸了，行李收收搬回店裡住，臨走之前把他的東西全扔到我們那一區的公共茅坑裡面去。」

　　「你應該把他本人也一起扔進茅坑！」凜音公主怒吼。

　　望海感動得熱淚盈眶，啊，我愛的女人真是蕙質蘭心，為何她心裡想的與我心裡想的竟然一模一樣！？

　　「不對，扔進茅坑不夠，你應該把他切成八塊風乾以後燉湯！」凜音公主繼續拍地板大叫。

　　望海再一次震驚於他與凜音公主之間的心靈感應。不，公主果然還是生性太慈悲，應該要用那種很鈍的刀慢慢鋸成二十六塊然後直接下油鍋……

　　「好啦，反正這個故事告訴大家，談戀愛一定要看清楚，絕對不要一時沖昏頭做傻事，還有長輩的話一定要聽。」朝夏突然像個老媽子一樣諄諄告誡著。

　　「那後來呢？」Arisa問。

　　「後來……後來我就小心多了，超級小心，不過大概因為這樣就交不太到什麼男朋友，因為人家看我一副要從頭到腳做身家調查的態度就先被嚇跑了。」朝夏苦笑。「反正這種東西寧缺勿濫。好啦，我的說完了，下一個！」

　　「那……」凜音公主突然壓低了聲音說，「你覺得你這次『看清楚』了嗎？」

　　「看清楚了，我確定。」朝夏偷偷笑著點點頭，低聲對凜音公主說，「他的下屬每一個都很尊敬他，卻不會怕他；每一個都很活潑很有個性，但卻能被他帶出一種很強的向心力……這樣的人是不會錯的。」

　　多麼善良啊，多麼懂得關心別人啊，望海在心中第N度頌讚凜音公主人美心也美。他不知道自己後來一整天臉上都掛著得意而詭異的笑容，而他的笑容讓騎士團諸多見到他的團員紛紛跑去找瑪麗安奴夫人加碼，其中包括副團長與作戰長。

 


End file.
